Bye Bye
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe decides to cut the cord between her and Clark and stop torturing herself. Sequel to Good-bye To You.


Started and Finished: November 8, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Lineage

Pairing: Slight Chlark and Chlete, read the summary

Rating: PG-13

Category: angst

Spoilers: slight Tempest, Heat, Nocturne

Summary: Chloe decides to cut the cord between her and Clark and stop torturing herself. Sequel to Good-bye To You. Songfic to Jo Dee Messina's 'Bye Bye.' 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.

****

Bye Bye
    
    *Boy you sure look good there standin' in the doorway in the sunset light
    Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my Mr. Right
    I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line*
    "Hey, Chloe." Clark's leaning against the doorframe, a sad look on his face. There's only one thing that put that look in place, and it's Lana Lang.
    "Hi, Clark." Chloe ignores the look, and continues typing her article.
    "So, what's up?"
    "You mean besides Lana telling you there's no chance in hell that you two can hook up?" The look on his face almost makes her regret the harsh comment.
    *Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind
    Well it's been long enough
    Time is up*
    "How did you know about that?" Clark stands up straighter, obviously uncomfortable.
    "Lana and I are friends now. Remember?" It's rude, but Chloe's tired of this.
    "Yeah, right." His answer is slow, giving Chloe enough time to think of a dig.
    "So, you thought you'd come here, I'd play the caring best friend, then you'd pretend like the Lana thing never happened, and we'd live happily ever after?" Her voice is angry, and by the look on Clark's face she can tell that it was exactly what Clark was thinking.
    *Bye bye love, I'll catch you later
    Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off
    I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact.*
    "No, of course not."
    Chloe stands up and walks to him. "Clark, I'm sorry for what happened with Lana. Really I am. I know how much you liked her."
    Clark shrugs. "I-"
    "Let me finish."
    *I've tried all I can imagine
    I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion
    I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride
    Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye*
    Clark nods meekly.
    "I've needed to say this for a long time, and scary enough, Lana inspired me to just get it out." Chloe's looking up at Clark.
    "Wha- Get what out?" Clark looks scared. Very scared to say the least.
    *Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before
    You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4*
    "Clark, you're a good friend. But--and this is a big but--you can't treat me the way you have been." It takes a lot for Chloe to tell these words to her best friend.
    "How have I been treating you?" Clark's voice is small, as if he's a child.
    Chloe takes a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. "Like I'm a replacement. A replacement for Lana."
    *Baby what did you expect me to do
    Just sit around and wait on you
    Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth*
    "You don't like me, Clark. Not like that."
    "Yes, I do." The pain in Clark's voice is raw.
    Chloe's eyes start to water as she continues to talk. "I want you to, Clark, but you don't."
    "But I want to." He seems so sincere.
    *And I know it sounds trite
    I've seen the light*
    "You think you do. Clark, all I am to you is someone to be with if Lana falls through."
    "That's not true, Chloe." Clark is almost pleading with her.
    Chloe smiles slightly. "Yes, it is. Lana is always going to be first choice in your heart." She places a hand over his heart, and his eyes follow it's path.
    *Bye bye love, I'll catch you later
    Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off
    'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact.*
    "Chloe, what are you saying?" His voice is so desperate to find the answers.
    "I'm saying bye, Clark. I won't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore." Chloe says it firmly, as if trying to convince herself of its truth.
    *I've tried all I can imagine
    I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion
    I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride
    Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye*
    "Chloe, don't say that. Please." Clark reaches out to touch her but she backs away. She can't do this with his hands on her.
    "Clark, I can't long after you day after day. I've done it long enough and gotten my heart stomped on too much." Her voice is soft in the room. She won't look at Clark. She doesn't know if she'll have the strength if she looks into his clear green eyes.
    *I've lost the game I guess
    I did my best to win the part
    Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart.*
    "I tried, Clark. I tried to be the one you wanted, but I wasn't good enough." Chloe finally brings her eyes to Clark's.
    "Don't ever say that, Chloe." His tone is almost begging.
    "I put my heart out there, Clark. And I finally think I have a chance. I see one tiny spark, and I think 'This is it. It's my turn now.' And for a split second it was." Chloe smiles at the memory of the time they shared. A time that was cut short by Lana. "Then that moment was gone, because suddenly Lana became available. She dumped the jock. It's what you had always hoped for. It was a dream come true. So, you make your move."
    *Bye bye, I'll catch you later
    Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off
    'Cause I ain't never lookin' back.
    You can count on that.*
    Clark is helpless, standing watching Chloe. His eyes are glued to her, hanging on her every word.
    "That's when she finds Byron. Damn, you've missed your chance yet again. So, where do you go? Back to me." Chloe sighs, turning her back on Clark. Her voice cracks as she speaks again. "I will _not_ be your damn back-up plan. I deserve so much better than that."
    "Chloe, you're not my back-up plan." Clark holds her shoulders, but she wrenches away, whirling to face him.
    "Yes, I am. I'll never be anything more to you. So, leave me alone. You are my friend, but nothing more. Don't _ever_ expect more." An angry tear slips down Chloe's cheek and she wipes it away roughly.
    *I've tried all I can imagine
    I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion
    I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride
    Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye *
    Clark looked at Chloe, pleading with his eyes. When Chloe looked away he knew he could never go back. When Chloe looked up, he was gone.
    "Good for you, Chloe." Chloe turned at the supporting voice.
    "Yeah, good for me." Chloe's words are almost whispered. "I've only hurt my best friend, and doomed myself in the process."
    The boy comes out from his hiding spot in the storage closet. "You're right, you know? You do deserve better."
    Chloe looks at him, tears drenching her cheeks. Before she can speak the boy gathers her into his arms. She only feels minimally better in the arms of her best friend.
    *Bye bye
    Ooh baby
    Oh oh
    Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye*


End file.
